Our Time Is Here
by perfervid-heart
Summary: iPod Challenge. Ten drabbles about different Camp Rock characters, pairing, etc. Songs include It's Not Just Make Believe by Kari Kimmel, I Miss You by Miley Cyrus, Connected by Sara Paxton, Lover All Alone by Clay Aiken, and Sorry by Buckcherry.


A/N: I know, I know. Everyone's getting sick of these things. I read one, got tagged, and it DID look like fun, so I figured, hey why not? I actually ended up having a lot of fun with it. So here's how it goes.

1. You read this, and guess what. YOU'RE TAGGED! :D

2. Open iTunes, Windows Media Player, etc. and put it on shuffle.

3. Open a word document and start the music.

4. Write as the song plays. Once the song ends, stop writing. You stop when the song stops.

5. Do this ten times. :) And then post so everybody can read them!

_It's Not Just Make Believe by Kari Kimmel_ (Naitlyn)

Caitlyn reveled in the sound of the thunderous applause. She hadn't been the one standing out on stage, but she was proud of Mitchie. She also knew that she had been part of something bigger. One average, sucky day had turned out to be a night of excitement and thrills. From the wings backstage, she saw a curly headed boy staring at her from the back of the room. The judge smirked at her. Caitlyn bit her lip, trying to comprehend that Nate of Connect Three was staring at her. In a moment of blindness and bravery, she shut her laptop and made her way to the back of the room. The hit performance wouldn't be the only thing to remember tonight. Caitlyn sauntered up to Nate with a sparkle in her eyes.

_I Miss You by Miley Cyrus_ (Smitchie)

Shane looked at Mitchie under the moonlight from across the canoe. A brilliant smile refused to leave her face. She looked beautiful. With all of her beauty, it was a bittersweet moment. It was the last night of camp. Tomorrow, he would make his way back to LA. Mitchie would go home with her mother, no longer the star of Camp Rock but plain old Mitchie Torres. Even as plain old Mitchie Torres, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Shane couldn't bear to say goodbye. They'd been through so much. Twice…he'd gotten to know this beautiful, wonderful, mystifying girl. Walking her back to her cabin, he prolonged saying goodnight. Saying goodnight meant saying goodbye. Standing out on her porch, he put his forehead to hers, barely brushing his lips against hers.

"I'll miss you, Mitchie."

_Connected by Sara Paxton_ (General Camp Rock)

Everyone stood at the closing gathering after Final Jam. For the first time that summer, there was no sense of competition. Everyone was there together. It wasn't about winning or being the best. It was just about them: them and the music. Tears were shed. Laughter rang out. These friendships wouldn't end. These memories would last forever. Everyone would go their separate ways. Life would go back to being the same, boring routine. No more jams, no more staying up late in cabins talking, no more bursting out into song together at random moments during the day. The summer hardly felt like it was over. They were together, connected, one common tie. One amazing summer. They would always have Camp Rock.

_Lover All Alone by Clay Aiken_ (Tess)

Tess looked in the mirror of her vanity backstage. Her performance had fallen apart. Everyone hated her. Her plans for the summer had been destroyed, and somehow, she felt like she deserved it, though she wasn't happy with that. The face in the mirror hardly looked like beautiful Tess Tyler, daughter of international pop star and picture of perfection. The streaks of mascara had caked her face in streaks of grey. Grey…Shane hated her. She had wanted him to fall madly in love with her. Tess had seen the picture in her mind. It was perfect, meant to be. She was the beautiful, perfect girl next door of TJ Tyler. Shane was the bad boy. She was supposed to be the girl to tame him. They would live happily ever after in a Beverly Hills home with talented kids that would grow up in show business. But that was just a fantasy. He had falled for Mitchie Torres, the nobody with a voice that was fast on her way to becoming a somebody…and not because of her mother's name. Tess didn't know the girl in the mirror, but she didn't know the girl that had stood in her place a week before. Wiping away her trashed makeup, she was determined. She wouldn't be alone anymore. There would be a new chapter. She would be a girl someone could fall in love with. She would be herself for the first time, if she could find that girl she used to know so many years ago.

_It's A Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock and Roll) by ACDC_ (Connect Three)

With the opening beats, the crowd was already a deafening roar of screams and shrieks. The three boys on the stage felt the familiarity of the crowd and the stage lights. This was what they lived for, the rush of performing. The exhilarating thrill of every girl in the audience throwing themselves at the young rockers. Shane tossed his microphone from hand to hand. He gave a wink to the front row. It was meant for his girlfriend, smiling up at him with shining eyes, but the rest of the audience didn't have to know that. Every girl in the audience would leave the auditorium saying that Shane Grey had winked at them. The whole place was the epitome rock. There was no control. It was all about the music. Everyone had let themselves go. Not one body in the auditorium was still in their seat. Everyone was up dancing, clamoring for the boys on stage, and losing themselves to the pulsating beat. This was music. This was rock and roll. This was Camp Rock. This was life.

_Sorry by Buckcherry_ (Mitchie with some Smitchie)

Mitchie stood at the end of the path, staring at the cabin that looked out over the lake. Would he be in there? She couldn't gather the courage to walk the rest of the way. She had spent the past four hours holed up in her cabin crying her eyes out, as well as her heart and soul. Letting out a shaky breath, she began to sing. The lyrics, usually reassuring, were painful but true now. "This is real. This is me." She had lied: to Tess, to Caitlyn, to the rest of the camp…to him. She couldn't live with herself. She had never meant to hurt him. The look of pain and bitterness in his eyes had made her want to rip her heart out of her chest and just give it to him. After all, it was already his. Shane sat inside his cabin. Echoing through the woods, he heard that song. The one that had tortured him. It had to be an echo of his mind. He threw his pillow across the room.

_Latest Mistake by Mandy Moore_ (Brown)

Brown stared at the picture on his desk. He had been director of Camp Rock for seven years. As a teenager, he had spent all of his summers in the cabins that still stood across the camp property. He had as many memories in the camp as any of the current campers. She had always been beautiful…his muse. The shining blonde hair was a halo around her face. The picture was aged, but he could remember the night like it was yesterday. They were up on stage. Her angelic voice was paired perfectly with the whine of his guitar strings. They were the perfect pair. Though others were on stage, it felt like just the two of them up there, playing for each other. He was brought back to the present. He put the picture face down on his desk. It had been painful to see her again, blonde hair still silky smooth, blue eyes still piercing. TJ Tyler had always been his best mistake.

_The Breakdown by Alexz Johnson_ (Shane with hints of Smitchie)

That voice still haunted him. Even with the pain of Mitchie's betrayal, the song that he had heard mistakenly in the mess hall rang through his head continuously. He was slowly losing his mind. One thing after another drove him insane. He had thought Mitchie was everything. She had understood every word he had said. It was all lies. That voice…he was beginning to believe that he had imagined it all. He had searched everywhere. It was like she didn't even exist. He hadn't heard the voice since his first day…nearly a month ago. Nothing made sense anymore. He thought he heard that song again. The girl…singing it, somewhere outside. Groaning, he thought it was just a figment of his imagination. Out of nowhere, he threw the pillow across the room.

_Right Here by Miley Cyrus_ (Naitlyn)

Nate carefully clutched Caitlyn's hand. They could see the outlines of Mitchie and Shane out on the lake in the canoe, but the shoreline suited the both of them just fine. He traced circles on her hand gently. The nighttime added even more of a hazy glow to her features. In all honesty, they hadn't said much. Hardly a word was spoken before they had left the performance hall hand in hand, escaping the mania of the aftermath of Final Jam. There wasn't a need for words, though. They were in the moment together.

_I Know by Drake Bell_ (Peggy)

Peggy smiled and hugged another person. Since receiving the trophy, there had been an onslaught of hugs and handshakes and congratulations. Tess had apologized, strangely enough. She couldn't have been happier, but there was a feeling in the back of her gut that she would wake up the next morning to find out that it was all a dream. She answered to Tess's every beck and call. She still wore ridiculous matching outfits and sang backup. Shane and Mitchie weren't together. Mitchie and Caitlyn were still banned from Final Jam. It would be the same as every other summer. She could imagine it now, her own disappointment and the wash of sadness that would roll over her. But until she woke up, she would shake another hand, give another smile, and hope that she never woke up from the fanciful dream.


End file.
